Talk:Tormented Sword
New image for the Tormented Sword? :| --Varda 07:01, 8 December 2006 (CST) agreed -Major wow better pic please.--Domon Kasho 00:13, 11 December 2006 (CST) i would say the main issue is that someone will need for farm 100 of those ridiculous gems before they can get this thing.... considering how ridiculously hard DoA is... :That picture is hideous. I'm deleting it. 68.53.168.153 02:48, 14 December 2006 (CST) ::And I find it humorous how I can't... 68.53.168.153 02:50, 14 December 2006 (CST) :::LOL Ubar picture, looks like someone took the really small icon and blew it up. - SandViper 02:52, 14 December 2006 (CST) :::: I dare say that's precisely what happened. Were this my own personal site I'd keep it because it's so damn funny, but it has no place in an encylopedia. 24.160.64.9 03:22, 14 December 2006 (CST) It's the Buster Sword! :P Arshay Duskbrow 05:14, 14 December 2006 (CST) :Buster sword looks like a kitchen knife <_< Oh wait, it's from FF, now I see. O.o --Varda 03:16, 15 December 2006 (CST) Actually it almost looks like a brute sword. and i lso have a feeling it will be quite while before we get the salvage items from one of these swords lol -Major Why the.. Clean up thing..? --Varda 21:53, 25 December 2006 (CST) I have added a picture of the sword. I Dont know if it should be Cropped just a bit. I have also cleaned a bit up on the page. :Wow, that weapon is not only pink but ugly looking. Xeon 03:09, 27 December 2006 (CST) Ugliest. Thing. Ever. Wow. A good flashy high-level item says "Look at how cool I am! This is like driving a Ferrari!" But that thing? I'm sorry, but the only thing I think when I see that sword is "Hey, look at me, I'm not only spending every waking minute playing Guild Wars, but I also have no in-game fashion sense!" Ew. Just... ew. Ew. Ew. Ew. — 130.58 (talk) 05:27, 27 December 2006 (CST) :Im glad i am not the only one with that opinion. Xeon 07:09, 27 December 2006 (CST) :Perhaps it's just conveniently designed to double as giant tweezers. Or a tuning fork. =) — HarshLanguage 07:15, 27 December 2006 (CST) ::Looking at the hilt very closely, I'd have to say it's some kind of giant vice or clamp. Maybe you put it around the monsters' heads and then spin the wingnut on the hilt to tighten it? — 130.58 (talk) 16:18, 27 December 2006 (CST) You should get a special skill "disarm", 20% chance of ripping an axe-user's weapon out of his hand. — Skuld 16:23, 27 December 2006 (CST) :Naw. Either the tuning-fork power inflicts Dazed or the ugliness of it causes Blindness with every hit. — 130.58 (talk) 17:39, 27 December 2006 (CST) I don't know. I kind of like this on a caster. While you're all right, it looks like a tuning fork, I think the concept of a caster using a tuning fork to direct spells is somewhat original. I'm trying to imagine how this would look on a male mesmer wearing either of the kurzick armors dyed black. Avatar of Lyssa 19:53, 27 December 2006 (CST) :Give it to anyone but the Mesmer... we actually have a fashion sense thank you very much :P How about the rit? They have lots of strange looking weapons. (Terra Xin 05:40, 28 December 2006 (CST))